Babysitting
by YvonneandNeji
Summary: During their bath Sasuke asks Itachi a question, but how does he answer? Yaoi, incest, minor, Any other evil I can add in?


During their bath Sasuke asks Itachi a question, but how does he answer? Yaoi, incest, minor--Anything other evil I can add in?

Sasuke's Game

OoOoYvonneandNejioOoO

Uchiha Itachi stood at the door to his house, if one could call it that. It was massive; one might prefer to call it a mansion. Itachi sighed.

He had just returned from a lengthy mission, he was covered in enemy blood and to top it off, his parents had left him alone with Sasuke.

Babysitting.

The word left a bad taste in his mouth. He was an A-class ANBU leader, not a watcher of snot nosed kids. Well Sasuke was his brother, but it was the idea that counted. Itachi groaned and pushed through the doors.

Sasuke's happy face awaited him, "Aniki! I've been waiting for you! I drew you a picture!" He pushed a sloppily drawn picture before Itachi, nearly screaming his frustration Itachi took it.

"It's very nice, now Sasuke I-"

"I drew you a bath! I asked papa, and he said we could take a bath together!"

Itachi was sorely tempted to begin ripping out his hair, instead he quirked up a corner of his thin lips. "Alright."

Sasuke took his hand, leading him into the steamy bathroom. Itachi relaxed instantly, sighing deeply at the wondrous feeling. Sasuke didn't waste any time at ridding himself of his clothes, he splashed into the hot water. Itachi smiled lightly.

Pulling at his ANBU uniform, Itachi followed his younger brother. Soon he was as naked as the small boy splashing around in the tub. Sasuke looked at him as he moved to sit beside him.

"Aniki?"

"Hn?" Itachi began to sink lower into the water.

"Will I get a big one of those when I'm older?"

Itachi looked at his brother not understanding. "One what, Sasuke?"

"That!" He said as he gently wrapped his small hands around his brother's length. Itachi gasped, trying to control himself from growing hard in his brother's hand. But to his horror, Sasuke began to toy with it. Itachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

This wasn't good. As he went to swat Sasuke's hands away, the boy tightened his hold slightly. "It's getting bigger Aniki!" Itachi thought of a few sarcastic remarks, but those were lost as Sasuke moved his hand up and down.

His shaft grew even harder, growing around Sasuke's small hard-working hands. Sasuke seemed to realize that, he moved one hand quickly, the other trailed on his underside tortuously slow. Itachi let out a ragged moan.

Trying to take control of the situation, Itachi got out of the tub, moving onto the soft rug. To his surprise, Sasuke followed. "Listen, Sasuke-"

Not waiting to hear his older brother out, Sasuke grasped his hardened member again. Itachi crumbled beneath his brother, slowly sinking onto the soft rug. Sasuke followed his brother's body to the floor. Still fascinated by his brother's fully hard length.

Itachi's torso was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his lungs inhaled the air greedily. Did Sasuke's know what he was doing?

Sasuke tried to remember what he had seen the older boys doing, he smiled as he remember, leaning down.

Itachi cried out sharply as Sasuke's hot mouth enveloped his member. "Sasuke!" Sasuke paused, not quiet knowing what to do. Itachi, not caring anymore for anything but the pleasure he was receiving, sat up slightly. "Think of it as a popsicle."

Sasuke nodded, pushing his tongue out to lick the pre-cum dripping from his brother's cock. Itachi gasped and fell back to the floor. His fingers quickly became tangled into Sasuke's hair. He grasped the boy's head harshly thrusting into his mouth.

Sasuke gagged but did not pull away. "Sasuke!" As Itachi came, Sasuke greedily tried to catch as much as he could. Itachi breathed heavily, Sasuke sat down his thighs.

The feeling of Sasuke's soft skin on his own made Itachi hard again. The problem was though, he had no lubricant, he didn't want Sasuke's first time to be so painful he never wanted to do it again. Still under his brother and on the floor, Itachi opened a cabinet searching its depths. A smile worked its way onto his lips.

Grabbing the Vaseline he flipped Sasuke over. "Now, it's your turn Sasuke."

He boy nodded, feeling nervous. Itachi set the small bottle aside...for now. Smirking slightly he traced a finger over Sasuke's maturing penis. The boy's eyes widened, he said nothing but began to clench the rug in white knuckles.

Itachi slowly ran a finger teasingly down the boy's manhood. Sasuke gulped and began to sweat, his member jumped to attention, liking Itachi's actions. Itachi wrapped his hand completely around his brother, Sasuke's breathing became labored.

Itachi moved his hands into a rhythm, moving quickly. Wanting to take the boy by surprise, Itachi leaned down and lick the weeping head. Sasuke's cried out as the room went white. Itachi took his brother's small member into his mouth, working his tongue and hands together.

Sasuke came screaming at the top of his lungs.

_It's a good thing mother isn't home._

Itachi pulled back, "Roll over." Was that really his voice? So harsh, so filled with passion.

Opening the jar of Vaseline he dipped his fingers in, he spread it all over his rock-hard cock. He leaned over Sasuke. "This will hurt a bit, try to relax." Sasuke nodded, Itachi inserted a long finger. Sasuke clenched down around it, Itachi smiled. As Sasuke began to gasp, his cock began to throb, screaming for attention.

Itachi inserted a second finger, Sasuke moaned and Itachi moved faster. Soon another finger was added; Sasuke was sweating and panting harshly. Itachi knew his own state wasn't much better.

Not able to wait any longer Itachi removed his fingers, Sasuke whined at the loss. Trying to be gentle, Itachi replaced it with his cock. Sasuke whimpered, "Relax, Sasuke."

The boy nodded and let his head hand, Itachi gritting his teeth and resisted the need to slam hard into the boy. "A-Aniki!"

Itachi moved slowly, Sasuke gave a ragged gasp.

_Oh...Oh, god!_

Sasuke was so tight, so hot. Itachi moved faster his slim hips pushing into his brother. Sasuke screamed, it almost sounded like his brother's name.

"ANIKI!"

It was.

Itachi grasped Sasuke's hard member, stroking it harshly. Sasuke screamed louder than before. Itachi moved around, hitting Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke froze, his body shaking harshly.

"ANIKIIII!"

Itachi continued to hit it, still stroking his brother's member. Sasuke let his head fall to Itachi's shoulder, giving up anything but breathing. Sasuke reached up and buried his fingers into his brother's long hair. Itachi continues to move, thrust up with blinding speed. Sasuke screamed loudly and came all over his brother's hands, Itachi let go of his member and let it trail up his brother's sticky chest.

He toyed with the small nipples, still pounding into the boy from behind. Sasuke's continued to scream. Itachi let out a ragged moan and came almost violently into his brother. Itachi fell forward, moving so that Sasuke was spooned against him.

"Aniki..."

OOOOOO

There! Done. So, how was it? Leave me a review. I'm all hyped up on Itachi/Sasuke at the moment, so here it is! Review fools!

Thanks to my editor: MoonVeil; check out her stuff she's great!


End file.
